Déjeuner
by Anniih
Summary: Francis invita almorzar a Matthew, este acepta con gusto, pero no esperaba la visita de otra personita. La hermana menor de Matthew. ¿Es algún país? ¿Una cuidad nueva que ha creado Matthew? "Es una micronación, Principado de Viskeland". *FranciaxCanadá*


**D**isclaimer: Hetalia es creación de Hidekaz-sama. El personaje Principado de Vikesland es mi tercera creación.

**A**dvertencia: ¿Moesidad?

**P**areja: FranciaxCanadá.

.

* * *

**Déjeuner**

Francis está feliz. Lo está. Vendrá el canadiense a almorzar. No es que nunca ha venido, es solo que…está feliz y ya. Le encanta compartir sus delicias de platos con alguien como él, y después, tal vez hacer cositas del amor. Colocar unas frutillas en la piel del menor. Pero bueno, no es el momento de pensar en eso, tiene que terminar de preparar la mesa. Unas copas y ya está.

En ese momento el timbre es tocado. Justo a tiempo. El francés se acomoda el cabello, busca la mirada y sonrisa perfecta para ir a recibirlo.

―_Bonjour! Mon amour Matthieu!_ ―saluda exclamando estirando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del nombrado.

―_Bonjour Francis._ ―se siente un tanto incómodo, pero igual le corresponde sosteniendo a Kumajirou; no es porque alguien de la calle los viera y menos su propia persona. Es otra persona.

―Llegaste justo a tiempo ―se aleja mostrando una sonrisa―. Vamos, entremos.

―Es que…Francis ―lo llama, y este queda curioso―, no vine solo. ¿Te molesta que traiga a alguien?

―Si es Alfred, _oui. _―responde sincero.

―_No, not my brother _―suelta una risilla junto con las palabras. Ni loco traerá al estadounidense para arruinarle el almuerzo―. Traje a alguien muy especial para mí.

― ¿Kumajirou no es importante? ―dice sin pensar pareciéndole en duda que el oso, quizás no es importante para el menor.

―Eh, _oui._ Me refiero a una personita. Creo que es el momento que la conozcas. ―sonríe dulce.

Francia le queda mirando haciendo una mueca. ¿Una persona? No quería que nadie los interrumpiera. ¡Quería hacerle al amor lleno de deliciosas y afrodisíacas frutas! Maldita sea el invitado de su Canadá.

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunta molesto mirando detrás de la espalda del chico. No ve a nadie.

El de lentes ríe suave.

―Abajo Francis.

― ¿Abajo? ―abajo hay un suelo, ¿no? Baja la mirada. Queda sorprendido viendo dos orbes idénticos a los del país norteamericano, incluso un rizo que le sobresalta. El francés trata de incorporarse― ¿Quién es?

―_Ma sœur._ (Mi hermana). ―contesta con naturalidad.

Su hermana.

…

¡¿Qué~?

―Espera… ¿qué? ―Francia trata de articular alguna palabra, cualquiera que sea para pedir explicación. ¿Desde cuándo Matthew tiene una hermana? El único hermano que tiene es Alfred, por desgracia― ¿Có-Cómo que tu hermana? _Mom amour_, solo tienes al idiota que se cree héroe.

―Por eso quiero que la conozcas, pero… ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos adentro? Será más cómodo ―él tiene razón, hablar a luz de la calle puede ser peligroso―. Ah, ¿Francis, puedes llevar a Kumajirou, por favor? ―pregunta y el europeo acierta tomando en brazos al oso mientras que el menor extiende la mano hacia la pequeña quien la toma y entran a la casa.

Francia deja en el suelo a Kumajirou y cierra la puerta.

―Em… ¿Ahora me puedes explicar? ―no quiere sonar rudo, pero la curiosidad lo mata.

―_Oui._ Francis ―comienza con la presentación―, ella es mi hermana menor Caroline ―ahora mira a la pequeña agarrada de su mano―. Caroline, él es Francis.

Bien, sabe su nombre, sin embargo no sabe lo que es. ¿Algún país? ¿Una cuidad nueva que ha creado Matthew?

―Ella es… ¿alguna cuidad o isla?

―Es una micronación, un principado ―contesta enseguida. El mayor no puede creerlo, otro dolor de cabeza en el mundo―. Principado de Viskeland, situado en Manitoba.

― ¿Otro principado? _Pour l'amour de Dieu, _esto es una plaga. Lástima que te tocó a ti, Matthieu. ―realmente siente pena por él. Solo es ver a Arthur, a los hermanos Italia y a Australia. Esto es una plaga.

― ¿Lástima? ―Canadá pestañea desentendido― ¿Dices que mi hermana es un dolor de cabeza? ―se siente algo molesto frunciendo el ceño.

―…_oui_. ¿Matthieu…qué sucede? ―capta ese enojo.

―Para que sepas _France_ ―lo llama por ese nombre, oh sí, está molesto―, Caroline no es un dolor de cabeza. No me ha causado ninguno. A diferencia de otras micronaciones, ella no desea ser reconocida como país. Está bien como está. ―finaliza cerrando los ojos, muy concentrado en sus palabras. ¿Qué se ha creído Francis? Con ser su pareja no significa que pueda hablar a sí de su propia hermana pequeña.

El país del amor se da cuenta el error que cometió en llamar a la menor 'dolor de cabeza' sin conocerla. Debe remediar el enojo de Canadá, no desea que se vaya. No quiere almorzar solo.

―Perdón si te hice enojar_ mon amour_, no era mi intención. ―se disculpa rascándose la nuca, entristeciendo la mirada.

El norteamericano lo observa. De acuerdo, puede entender que piense que su hermanita sea igual que las otras micronaciones, pero no es así. De todos modos él se disculpa.

―No, está bien. Solo reaccioné como hermano mayor. ―surca débilmente los labios.

Francis se queda un momento mirándolo. Enmarca una sonrisa encantadora y se agacha.

―Así que no quieres ser reconocida como país ―le dice a la pequeña de orbes violetas teniendo un pequeño estorbo en el rostro, el rizo―. Ojalá todas las micronaciones sean como tú _petits._ Eres un gran ejemplo. ―como quisiera que todos los países la vieran, que todas las tontas micronaciones que se creen países tomen ese ejemplo tan lindo. Entonces le acaricia el cabello un segundo. Se pone de pie y los invita a la mesa. Antes, entrega un plato de comida a la mascota del país menor.

Se acomodan en sus sillas. Canadá toma a la rubia sentándola en la silla, a su lado.

―No me has dicho cuando nació. ―todavía el francés se mantiene en saber más de su… ¿cuñada? ¿Cuñada pequeña? Eso suena extraño.

―Uhmm ―se apresura en masticar la carne y traga―. Nació en el 2005.

―No es hace mucho ―medita mirando a la niña―. Si no me equivoco, tiene seis años de existencia.

―_Oui_. ―así es, seis tiernos años de existencia.

―_Brother _―después de tanto tiempo, al fin habla sosteniendo los cubiertos―, no puedo cortar la carne. ―le cuesta hacerlo, le hacen doler los dedos. Enseguida, su hermano coge un cuchillo y un tenedor para ayudar.

En tanto el dueño de casa tiene una intriga.

― ¿Ella habla francés? ―esa es su intriga.

―Solo inglés. ―contesta sin mirarlo mientras va cortando.

Únicamente habla inglés. Puede decir que es lo único malo que posee esa niña. Suspira. Extiende la mano hacia la copa de vino llevándola a la boca. Al beber observa por inercia las acciones del canadiense dándole una ternura muy ¿ternura? Sí, mucha ternura. Es como si pareciera una madre.

Una mamá…Matthew siendo mamá. ¿Por qué no le ha pedido tener un hijo? Espera un momento… ¿por qué piensa en eso? ¿De verdad quiere tener hijos? ¿Corriendo por aquí por allá, armando desorden? No gracias.

Deja la copa en su lugar, sin apartar la vista.

Canadá sigue cortando en pequeños pedazos la carne.

_Matthieu se ve tan lindo y adorable, juro que me lo violaría ahora. Pero está esa niña, y no la puedo sacar de la casa. Dios…es mi cuñada. Más adorable que Alfred, eso es bueno._ Ha pensado Francis.

El menor termina regresando a su plato. La pequeña da el primer bocado.

―Hey pequeña, ¿te gusta la comida? La hice yo. ―aprovecha entusiasmado esperando la respuesta de la micronación.

Ella alza la vista. ―_Yes._

Deja pasar ese idioma, solo porque ella le sonríe dulcemente.

Luego continúan conversando, saber más sobre el principado. Se ha llevado sorpresas de esa niña tan inocente, como que es la primera micronación en llevar una bandera al espacio. Vaya, si Peter supiera de esto, le dará un ataque al corazón e irá a la casa de Kiku para que le construya una nave espacial para hacer lo mismo o simplemente destruir a la hermanita de Matthew. Primero que pase por su cadáver, nadie tocará a su cuñadita. ¡Suena tan lindo! ¡Cuñadita! ¡Y le dijo que su comida sabe bien! Es normal, es un gourmet por excelencia.

Al terminar de almorzar, Caroline se baja de la silla y va a sentarse en el suelo haciendo compañía a Kumajirou.

Francis apoya la cabeza en su mano observando cuidadosamente a la menor. Esas sonrisas, esas miradas, esos movimientos de manos, todos esos gestos le hacen recordar al canadiense cuando era pequeño y le tomaba la mano. No quiere ser nostálgico, solo son lindos recuerdos y tal vez…graciosos.

― ¿Quién eres? ―pregunta Kumajirou.

―_Principality of Vikesland._ ―contesta ella.

Graciosos. Realmente son hermanos. Kumajirou ni siquiera es capaz de recodar por último a la hermana de su dueño. No recuerda a su dueño, menos va saber sobre la existencia de la hermana.

Ríe para sus adentros.

― ¿Sucede algo Francis? ―el norteamericano nota que hace rato el francés yace mirando a esos dos de baja estatura, sobre todo aquella personita, acaparando su atención.

―Solo miraba ―dice―. Tu hermanita me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeño. Si no tuviera esa coleta, ni esos flequillos, sería idéntica a ti _mon amour_. ―sonríe.

A Matthew le causa algo de nerviosismo, pero lo elimina enseguida. Cree que eso fue una indirecta.

―Kumakachi. ―menciona Caroline frente al oso.

―Es Kumajirou, niña. ―se molesta y de repente siente un abrazo del principado.

Francia ríe bajo.

― ¿Lo ves? ―eso hace entender realmente que son igualitos. El país bilingüe le devuelve la sonrisa― ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? ―propone sin pensar.

― ¿A dormir? ―se sorprende― _Merci_, pero no. Ya te molesté con no avisarte que traería visita.

― ¿De qué hablas? Para nada, no es molestia. ―al principio sí, al conocer bien a la rubia. Ahora le es un encanto más si es hermanita de su amor.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿No te molestó que almorzáramos los tres?

―_Non_. Al contrario. Me alegra que la hayas traído, ha sido el mejor almuerzo que he tenido en siglos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Se quedan?

―Am…de acuerdo ―acierta dibujando una sonrisa, aun así, le preocupa dónde dormirá su hermana―. ¿Pero dónde…?

―Hay un cuarto de huéspedes, ella puede dormir hay con tu mascota ―interrumpe enseguida, respondiéndole―. Mientras nosotros en la mía nos damos amor para que ella no escuche. ¿Suena bien?

¿Sonar bien? Hacer el amor teniendo a su hermanita en un cuarto de huéspedes en el mismo techo no suena bien. Luego el francés le menciona que la habitaciones de la pequeña se encuentra en el segundo piso, y la suya en el primero, lo cual no hay problemas si llega el momento mágico.

Canadá exhala.

―Bien. ―acepta.

Enseguida, el europeo propone dar un paseo entre los tres, mejor dicho los cuatro. Al menor no le parece mala idea. Ambos se levantan de sus asientos y se acercan a la vikeslandesa y al animal.

―Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres ir? ―pregunta el canadiense.

―Sí. ―dice alegre mientras que su hermano toma en brazos al oso.

― ¿Quién eres? ―la mascota alza la cabeza hacia su dueño siendo sostenido.

―Soy Canadá. ―a veces se cansa de tanto repetirlo.

― ¿Y ella? ―señala a la pequeña.

―Mi hermana. ―de eso también se cansa.

― ¿Quién eres? ―la pregunta va hacia ella.

―Principado de Vikesland, Kimajuchi.

―Es Kumajirou, niña. ―otra vez se molesta.

Francia vuelve a reír bajo. En verdad fue un lindo almuerzo.

Entonces, dan un paseo.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Ámenme por esto! Francis tiene cuñadita, aw~. Hace un mes que tenía pensado en crear más personajes, y me puse buscar tonteras encontrándome con micronaciones. No pude contenerme.

Tengo dos micronaciones más. Me falta buscarles las apariencias. Me está ayudando una amiga de la página, somos secas =D

La que le acierta a las dos micronaciones que faltan, se ganan… ¿un vodka? No sé, es broma. Pero pronto estarán participando los otros dos. Tengo casi lista la de República de Molossia. La otra la dejo en incógnita. _¡Wajajajajajaja!_

La ficha de la pequeña está lista, pero sé que no la leerán si les digo que está en mi antigua cuenta, así que la escribo aquí, par de flojas xD

El dibujo también está hecho, si no se ve el link, me dicen. Junten los espacios: h t t p : / / i840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/Caroline. png?t=1299046247

[No miren las zapatillas, no sé dibujarlas ;.;]

* * *

•**Fi**cha de Principado de Vikesland.

**Nombre ¿País?**: Principado de Vikesland.

**Ubicación:** Manitoba, Canadá.

**Nombre y Apellido:** Caroline Williams. [El nombre es por qué…es el más usando en Canadá…por eso]

**Idioma:** Inglés.

**Nacimiento: **2005. (No he encontrado el día ni el mes)

**Edad que aparenta y tiene:** Aparenta 5 años, y realmente tiene 6 años (contando hasta el 2011).

**Características: **En personalidad es muy tierna, es como su hermano Matthew pero triplicado. No tiene intenciones de ser reconocida como país. Tiene un adorno o pinche en su coleta, representa el emblema de la bandera. Es la primera micronación en llevar su bandera al espacio. (¡Jajajaja, perdiste Sealand!(?)) Es amiga de República de Molossia, el hermano menor de Alfred, otra micronación. [Es enserio]

**Relaciones con otros países:**

Canadá: Es su hermano mayor. Lo adora. Para ella es visible. Aww~.

Y con todo el mundo se lleva bien.

**Historia del Principado:**

El Principado de Vikesland es una micronación localizada en Manitoba, Canadá. Fundada el 2005 por Christopher Barry Joseph Beyette (quien se refiere a sí mismo como Príncipe Christopher I), un camarógrafo de noticiero que trabajaba para CHUM.

La creación de Vikesland y su posterior desarrollo se llevó a cabo con la intención de realizar un documental sobre micronaciones que el Príncipe planeaba producir. El enfoque de las actividades de la micronación posteriormente cambió a esfuerzos varios de naturaleza caritativa y humanitaria. (¿Ven que ella es dulce?)

El sitio Web de Vikesland manifiesta que la micronación "no es secesionista" y que no tiene intención de reclamar el territorio de Canadá o de cualquier otro estado soberano. Es decir que no se quiere separar de su hermano. (¡Que linda!)

Sin embargo, el sitio también identifica el lugar de residencia de Beyette en la ciudad de Brandon, al igual que una propiedad rural cercana de 6.5 km2 de la cual es co-propietario junto con sus padres, como "territorio Vikeslandés". Esta última se conoce como las "Dehesas Reales".

**Extra:** Vikesland ha lanzado varios cohetes a escala como parte de su programa espacial. Participó en un proyecto conjunto con cohetes con la República de Molossia, lanzando el Eagle y el Mustang, respectivamente. Sin embargo, el mayor avance de Vikesland fue tener su bandera a bordo de la misión Away 35 de JP Aerospace. Al hacerlo, se convirtió en la primera micronación en poner su bandera más allá de la atmósfera.

Fin.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

Soy tan awesome~.

**¿Review's?**

**=3**


End file.
